Crashed Landings
by Phillipe363
Summary: How did Slade Wilson end up on the island? What makes him tick? Why is he so cold and hardened? Well find out in this story which takes place before his appearance in Three Years Away. This is part of the Infinite Universe. I do not own Arrow or DC comics.


**Hey guys. This is a quick one shot that explores Slade's origin and it takes place before his appearance in Three Years Away chapter 2. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's nighttime on Thursday the 6th, 2008 as a gray Lockheed C-130 Hercules flies over the North China seas. Inside of the cockpit are two soldiers from the Australian specials forces sitting at the controls. They are Billy Wintergreen and his partner Slade Wilson.<p>

Wintergreen is sitting in the copilot seat and looking at the contents of a file.

"Going an awful long way on this one mate. Especially for a guy that isn't even ours" Billy said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Slade checks the attitude gage while moving the control stick down. "Billy you're my best friend but you ask too many damn questions" he said.

"Very nice manners angle biter" Billy said chuckling. He begins to think about these past months with what happened to his best friend. Slade wasn't this cold and distant as he was once a very happy man.

If he didn't need to be serious you would always find him laughing and having fun with always trying to have people enjoy a good time. But three months ago his two children Joseph and Rose were murdered by a Hamas terrorist William Walsh.

The terrorist wanted top secret information that only they had. Even after Slade gave it to him Walsh killed his children. So of course after that the terrorist was killed.

Grabbing a pair of binoculars off the instrument panel he looks out the window and down onto a massive island. Zooming in he sees a man firing a rocket launcher. "Slade evasive action now!" Billy shouts.

But it's too late as the right wing of the plane gets hit. Slade struggles with the control stick as they go down into the forests.

* * *

><p>Sometime later after the plane has crashed into the island Slade's eye's slowly open. Removing the seat belt he crawls out and then stands up. He looks to the copilot seat to find his best friend gone.<p>

Finding no weapons missing Slade makes his way out the door. As he surveys the damage Billy approaches him. "You alright?" Billy asked now wearing a full face black/orange fabric mask.

"Not really but we need to move. Because whoever shot us down will be on are trail" Slade responded pulling his own mask identical to Wintergreen's over his face.

* * *

><p>Minutes later the both of them are moving through the forests. Slade has both of his swords drawn with Billy having the colt 45 and his sword. Just then four mercenaries all armed and dressed in military gear rush out at them.<p>

Slade slashes mercenary #1 across the throat and stabs mercenary #2 in the stomach. Wintergreen shoots mercenary #3 directly in the head while shooting mercenary #4 in his left thigh before finishing him off with a chest shot.

However as soon as they deal with those men fifth-teen more surround them with weapons raised. As Slade and Billy lower their weapons a man steps forward. He is wearing cloths similar to the soldiers and has red hair.

"My name is Edward Fyers. So why are you here?" he asked. "You might as well kill us now because we're not going to talk" Billy replied.

"No I'm not going to but you will wish I had by the time I'm done" Fyers said.

* * *

><p>Slade minus his weapons or mask lifts his head up and looks around. His hands are cuffed around a wooden pole behind his back. He is also not surprised to be in this shack because it's either here or one of the cells.<p>

This is where he has been tortured almost every day for the past ten months.

Slade turning to his left sees a man with his hands cuffed behind him and is sitting there. The Chinese man is in worn cloths and a green hood laying at his neck.

"Who are you?" the solider asked just to be sure it was the man he was sent here to find.

"Yao Fei. You're Australian Special Forces. Try to hide your accent next time" the Chinese man replied. "You know they could have a bug planned in here" Slade said.

"Or maybe they want me to kill you" Yao Fei said calmly as Slade looks at him curiously. The man rolls backward with bringing his hands out in front before walking over to Slade.

He quickly puts the Australian in a choke hold. A few minutes later a mercenary comes in and sees Yao Fei back in his original position asleep with Slade dead.

"Wonder what happened?" the man asked checking Slade's pulse but finds none. Just then two legs wrap around his neck before a loud snap. The mercenary drops to the ground dead.

Yao Fei gets the keys off the man's belt. Removing the cuffs on them both he presses on Slade's pulse point. His eyes open wide "Temporarily cuts off the blood flow. So they think I'm warm food. Nice" Slade replied.

They both make their way over to where certain items are stored on a table. Slade grabs his swords and puts them back in their sheaths. Grabbing the Colt 45 which is of course empty he holsters that.

Yao Fei puts on an arrow filled quiver around his back before picking up a wooden recurve bow.

"I've got a friend that is being held captive. Assuming he's still alive we've got to get him" Slade said. The door opens as Slade and Yao Fei walk out into a small clearing which eventally leads into the dense woods.

However a few feet away Billy Wintergreen with his half black/orange mask is standing there and sword in hand. Slade scowls hoping this is not what it is "They turned you?" Wilson asked.

"No they just offered me a better chance for survival" Billy replied with a smirk underneath his mask. "You betrayed me. So I'm only going to ask this once. Is this your play?" Slade asked in anger.

For an answer Billy charged at his former friend. Slade quickly ducks the sword swipe before grabbing his opponent's back and kneeing him in the stomach. Wintergreen drops to the ground as Slade goes to pick up the sword to finish the job but he can't.

"Stay here and die or we run" Yao Fei said. They nod before taking off for the woods. After a while Yao Fei goes towards the cave while Slade heads back for the plane.

* * *

><p>Weeks later Slade for some reason looks out through one of the door ways to see a young man with blond hair and wearing a soldier's uniform approaching. Concealed in the shadows behind the door way as he waits for this man to walk in.<p>

After a few moments the man steps through the main door way and he unsheathes a sword.

Pressing the blade to the kid's throat "You have got ten seconds to tell me who the hell you are or I will open your voice box" Slade threaten in rough voice.

* * *

><p><strong>And of course it ends with his very first words in Three Years Away. So we've come full circle and I think we all know who that blonde haired man is. <strong>

**Basically why I wrote this is because I love doing tie ins like this that show events of in between or how characters were before they get introduced. So I've got ideas for a few more like this that are even going to be muliti chapters.**


End file.
